Love at Graduation
by Steelersgirl99
Summary: This is my first story! I just finished watching Girl Meets World and I have decided that Riely and Farkle are my favorite couple! Please review and tell me what you think! :)
1. Will things change?

Farkles POV:

We finally made it to our senior year of high school. All those late nights and early mornings all led up to this. My friends all planned to hang out the night before graduation. I am still friends with everyone. Well, mostly everyone. Maya turned 18 this year and finally started dating Josh. In fact, they had been dating for 6 months. We still talk, but are not as close as we used to be because she spends so much time with Josh. Then we have Lucas. He is probably my closest guy friend. Him and Riley were never really a good match. They broke up after only dating about a month. A year later, Lucas started dating this new girl named Violet. She became friends with us to, she's nice. Zay was single for awhile. Well, up until about a month ago. Now hes quote on quote in love with the girl named Rose. Like Violet, she's pretty nice. Smackle moved to London at the end of 9th grade. The breakup was harder on her than me. In fact, I was not even that sad. Although many reasons for this, the main was I do not think I ever liked her. She was sort of just there because I could not get the girl I've always wanted; Riley. Riley Matthews. I have been in love with her since the 1st grade. The way she always listens to me, always believes in me, and is always there for me. Those are just some of the many reasons that I love her. She knows I love her. In fact, she loves me too. But I don't think she truly understand my love for her.

The plan was to all meet at Luca's house. He lives near the school so we decided it would be smarter to stay there since we would be sleeping over. I was very excited for the night. Staying up late talking about everything and anything, eating food and just laughing with some of my favorite people. However, I was most excited to see my Riley. Yes, I see her everyday at school and I still come in through her window sometimes. But, tonight will be different. Because tonight's the night I am finally gonna make my move. Everyone else will be with their other, other than the two of us.


	2. What about Farkle and I?

Rileys POV:

Tonight is going to be great and so will tomorrow! Because tomorrow will be the best day of our life. Graduation day! We have been waiting all our of lives for this day. But before this momentous day occurs, we will hang out as a friend group for one last time. Everyone will be there; Maya, my uncle Josh, Lucas, Violet, Zay, Rose, and Farkle. At first, my dad was not liking the idea of me sleeping over at Luca's house. However, I think when he found out who will be there, primarily my uncle Josh, he decided to let me go. It was 6:45 and Maya was going to come over in 15 minutes. She does not climb through my window anymore. But, we still sit there to talk about our deepest darkest secrets. In my last few minutes, I put some comfortable clothes in my bag and grab my shoes. Then, I hear a knock on my door. It was Maya and my Uncle Josh. "Riley," Maya ran over to me while screaming with much joy. I ran and hugged her back. Then, I said goodbye to my parents and brother and left with my friends. We got out of the building then took the subway to Luca's house. It was fun just catching up and talking to some of the favorite people on the subway ride over.

When we arrived, we realized we were the first people there other than Lucas and Violet. They were happy to see us and we were also happy to see them. "We are going to be hanging out in the basement tonight and Violet just called for a pizza," Lucas told us as he walked us down to the basement. As we arrived, blankets and pillows were all over the place. "It's my girls!" Violet screamed while running over with her arms wide open to hug both Maya and I. We both welcomed this hug with a big hug back. After the hug, Maya and my uncle Josh sat down and almost right away started to kiss each other. Those two were almost so lovey, they do not care who is around. A few minutes after talking to Violet, I decide that I was thirsty, so I headed upstairs to grab a drink. While walking toward the fridge, I started thinking. I know all the others were going to sleep with their person today. Well, everyone other than Farkle. In fact, we were the only two there that did not have a special person. But, at least we had each other. But, where are we going to sleep?


	3. Stupid Farkle, why did I say that?

Farkle's POV:

Tonight was going to be a great night. I was in the best mood. Finally, after almost 12 years I was going to make my move on Riley. In fact, I could not get this stupid smile off my face. I kept it as I gathered my things for the night and put my shoes on. Still smiling, I wished my parents goodbye and left the building. I got into my car and drove over to my buddy's house. After the short drive, I arrived and parked my car in front of the house. In fact, I was getting pretty good at parallel parking because of coming here so much. After I park, I grab my bag from the seat next to me. I go up and make it to his place. Although it had been awhile since I left, I still had the stupid smile on my face. Because I was going to see the love of my life in only a matter of a few minutes. After I rang on the doorbell, Lucas answered. He greeted me with a smile. And then, I saw her. In the kitchen, my sunshine was looking in the fridge. Even doing the simplest thing, she still looked beautiful. Apparently I was starting with my mouth open and Lucas noticed. "Wow can you make it any less obvious Farkle." Lucas says as he shows me to the basement. Riley unfortunately never saw me. We walked downstairs where I was greeted by the others. Josh and Maya were cuddling on the sofa like usual. Violet was sitting on a beanbag on her phone, and Zay and Rose had arrived and were playing Wii golf. Lucas then walked over to his girl and they were looking at her phone together. Then there was me, all alone. As I was sitting on Lucas's bed trying to think of something enjoyable to do, something wonderful happened. My sunshine, the brightness of my day, and the love of my life walked down the stairs. She was holding an apple juice and was smiling like usual. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She truly was a beauty. Then, to my excitement she walked right over to me. "Farkle" she says with a smile as she comes over and hugs me with her one arm. Of course, I give her a big hug. This was a great start to my great night. She then decided to sit right next to me on the bed, causing me to become nervous. "So, Mr. Valedictorian, is your speech ready for tomorrow?" she asks as she takes a sip of her juice. "I think so, I have been practicing all day with my father in fact," I say without taking my eyes off of her. Then, she smiled at me and opened her beautiful mouth to say, "well, can I hear it?". I thought for a second because this question caught me off guard. Then, I opened my mouth to answer her saying, "I'm sorry but you will have to wait until tomorrow. I want it to be a surprise for our class. But trust me, if I was going to tell anyone, I would tell you." Stupid Farkle. Why did I say something like that. "And why is that Farkle?" she says to me, leaning closer.


	4. But Riley?

Farkle's POV

I panicked. Of course, this is something I have wanted for awhile. Here we were, sitting on a bed with nobody paying attention to us, a perfect time to make a move. However, I was scared so I opened my dumb mouth to spit out the words, "because I love you!" Then, without taking her eyes off of me, she smiles and says, "and I love you Farkle, but you know that!" She then puts her arm on my shoulder. And in that moment, I froze. All I could do is smile at her. I have always been so comfortable with her, I do not know what is going on with me. "Everyone, the Pizza is here!" Lucas yells as he and Zay come downstairs each holding two boxes of pizza. "Well let's go eat Farkle!" I followed my sunshine over to the table. Luckily, I was able to sit right next to her. We then all decided to eat the pizza and talk about some high school memories. It was a very enjoyable meal. After everyone was finished and we were cleaning up, Maya, to my surprise, walked over to me. "Hey Farkle, can I talk to you alone a second?" Without even giving me time to answer she grabs my arm and walks me over to the corner of the room and sits me down.

"Listen, buddy. I know you have loved Riley since the 1st grade. And maybe back then we all thought it was a joke. In fact, Matthews and I, at the end of that year, made a bet for $30 that you would end up with her. He told me that his daughter would never end up with a Minkus. But, even 7-year-old Maya saw something. Yeah, you said you would love us equally, but that was never 100 percent true. Because you always loved Riley differently. All these years, you loved me like a sister. But Riley? She was more. You are deeply in love with Riley and it has been noticeable for years. And before you say anything, I know why you are scared to admit this. Because you love her so much that you never want to not have her in your life. And you are afraid, if you tell her how you feel and she doesn't feel the same, then she will leave. But listen Farkle, we graduate high school tomorrow. Everything will be different. Tonight is the night, tell her how you feel. I just sat there thinking. Because what Maya said was the truth. I have always loved Riley differently. How could I not, she was the best thing in my life. She was always there for me, in the good times and the bad. And she brought me so much joy. Finally, after some seconds I decided to answer Maya. "Maya, you are Riley's best friend. And I know that you have noticed how I feel about her, and you're right. I love Riley so much. And actually, I was planning on doing something about it tonight. Tonight gives us the perfect situation to spend time together since we are the only single ones. Then, to my surprise, Maya starts laughing and says, "coincidence right? Well, I told Ranger Rick what I noticed and he agreed. That's what we planned this tonight, to give you two your moment."


	5. What is going on?

Riley's POV

I threw my plate away, then decided to go sit back on the bed. On my way back I looked for Farkle. Then, to my surprise, I saw him sitting in the corner with Maya. She was talking to him, and it looked like something serious. Then I started thinking. Farkle was acting differently tonight. He would always tell me anything, we are best friends. Farkle was the one person I can always tell anything to without being judged. Sometimes, he was even closer to me then Maya. I love him, and he is very important to me. If something was wrong with him, I want him to tell me. I then decided to go on instagram. After scrolling through, I hear someone walking over to me. It was Farkle. He looked shaken, like Maya had told him something that surprised him. He then sat down next to me. "Riley," he says right before a tear start to roll down his face. Then another one comes down. And before I knew it, he was crying. I wasn't sure why he was crying, but it didn't matter. He was upset, and in that moment I couldn't do anything about it. He then put his arms around me and pulled me in tight. Yeah, we hugged a bunch of times before, but this time was different. He was holding me so close, and I liked it. I felt safe in Farkle's arms. Like we were the only two people in the world. After a few minutes, he stopped crying. Then I decided to pull away and look straight into his eyes. I never really stared into his eyes before, they were so blue and beautiful. After a minute of just looking at each other, I decided to talk and in a soothing voice, I said, "what's wrong Farkle?" He looked at me and then said, "Riley, I have been keeping something from you." His response shocked me. What could Farkle possibly have kept from me, we tell each other everything. "Riley, I love you. I truly, and deeply love you. I have been in love with you for most of my life. But over time, it just grew stronger. Because I do not love you like a sister, it is more." Even though I kinda figured this, I never really accepted it. When I first met Farkle, he was just a little goofy kid with glasses. However, he was always there for me and I knew I could always depend on him. In fact, after all these years, he has evolved into a wonderful young man. And, I would be lying to myself if I said he wasn't extremely good looking. However, I did not know what to say to him. Luckily, my uncle Josh saved me. He walked over to us and grabbed my arm and said, "hey Riley, can I talk to you for a minute?" And before I got a chance to answer, he guided me over to the spot where I had seen Maya and Farkle earlier.

I walked with my uncle over to the corner of the room. Once we reached our destination, we both sat down. Then, I decided to talk first saying, "uncle Josh, what is wrong?" He answered by saying, "Riley, I saw Maya and Farkle talking earlier, and they are your two best friends. What is going on? I know it had to be something serious because when Maya came back over to me, she looked upset. And after I asked her why, she wouldn't answer." Even though I had a pretty good idea what the two were talking about, I could not answer him. Because I hadn't even had the time to think about the news, so I wasn't ready to share it with the others. So, I just told him that I didn't know and said I was light headed so I needed fresh air. Then, I stood up and walked up the stairs. Once I reached the upstairs, I grabbed my jacket and went outside. I was beginning to walk when I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I turned around to see my best friend Maya standing there. I stopped and let her walk over to me. Once she reached me, she opened her mouth and said, "So, did Farkle tell you?" Then, I told her everything that happened, from Farkle crying to talking to my uncle. Maya then decided to not say anything and give me a hug. Then, after a minute she looked me right in the eye and said, "So Riley, what do you think? I mean, are you going to give Farkle a chance?" "Maya, I haven't really thought about it. Why don't we make a list right now of why and why not to date Farkle." Even though some may call it childish, I liked to make lists. It helped me to write down my feelings so I could make the best decision possible. Luckily, I always had a pen and paper in my jacket pocket. Maya and I sat down on a bench and began to make a list. After about 10 minutes of thinking, we had thought about the different reasons. On the side why not to date Farkle, I had put he has been one my best friends for years, his last name is Minkus (although some may call it offensive, I wasn't sure how much I liked the name Riley Minkus) and we would be going to different schools in a few months. Although I was going to Drexel and he was going to U Penn and they were both schools in Philly, they were still different schools. However, to my surprise the list of reasons to date Farkle was bigger. We had put, great listener, always there for me, gives great hugs, knows what I want, is a sweet guy, has a car, and is extremely cute. Then, Maya and I walked back into Lucas's house. We both took off our jackets and started heading downstairs. While we were talking on the way back, we decided that I was going to talk about Farkle and show him the list. I was going to be dating Farkle Minkus.


	6. I usually sleep with my shirt off, okay?

Farkle's POV

It had concerned me that Riley was gone for a while, even though I saw her leave with Maya. However, I still worried about her, I always worried about her. I never want anything ever to take that beautiful smile off of her beautiful face. After a few minutes, I got up and starting playing hockey on the Xbox with Lucas and Zay. Their girlfriends were over gossiping and Josh was sitting on his phone. Then, Riley and Maya returned. Riley was holding a list in her left hand. She walked right over to me, and took my hand with her right hand without saying a word. She walked me over to Lucas's bed and closed the curtain he had around it. We sat down and she looked right at me. Looking into her eyes was amazing. Unfortunately, this moment didn't last long. Because she handed me her list. Then, I read it. It made that big stupid smile go back on my face. I couldn't believe it. Riley listed many reasons why she wanted to date me! It felt like a dream, the girl I have been in love with for so long actually wanted to be with me. And it was such a Riley thing to make a list, it was so adorable. But that was Riley, adorable. Then, what I did next shocked even me. I took her list, put it down next to me and proceed to grab her face and kiss her. And she kissed me back. It was all I ever wanted and more. It was a passionate kiss and it felt so good. After about a minute, she pulled away. I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at me. And then after a few seconds, I opened my freshly kissed mouth and said, "Riley Matthews, will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" She smiled and then said, "of course Farkle!" Then I pulled her in for a hug. It felt so nice. I closed my eyes and just held her there for awhile. Then, after awhile she started to pull away and she said to me, "so Farkle, should we go tell our friends the amazing news?" I then got off the bed, and put my hand out for her. We opened the curtain and walked out. Both smiling, we sat on the floor between all of our closest friends. "Hey everyone, we have important news. Riley and I are a couple." "A couple of besties?" Lucas asked, knowing I wanted to ask Riley out for years but was always afraid of damaging the friendship. I laughed and answered by saying that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. The girls then all came over, took my girl, and gave her hugs. So, I decided to sit down with my boys.

Riley's POV

Maya came up with the idea to play a game she and Josh had learned from his friend called couples truth or dare. We all had to sit with our significant other. The girl had to sit in on their boyfriend's lap. Although a weird rule, I didn't mind. Farkle made me feel safe and I always wanted to be touching him. The game started with my uncle Josh and Maya. What we had to do is the older one had to ask the younger one a truth or dare. However, it had to be couple related. Of coarse, Maya chooses dare. Uncle Josh dared her to do an impression of him. So, Maya did one that made us all laugh. Next was Lucas and Violet. Lucas was older, so he had to ask Violet a truth. He asked her what her least favorite thing about her was? She said the fact that he sort of is okay with everything all the time. Luckily, he knew she didn't like that so it did not turn into a big fight. Next was Zay and Rose. Rose was older, so she asked Zay truth or dare. After Zay picked dare, she dared him to prank call a local hotel and ask them if they found his girlfriend's virginity in it. This was very funny and it made us all laugh. Next was our turn. Farkle is older than me so he asked me the golden question. I wasn't sure which one to pick. Truth would be too easy because Farkle and I already tell each other everything. And I was kind of interested what dare he would have me do since we just started dating. So, I decided to pick dare which shocked everyone, even Farkle. After a minute he finally thought of one, my cute little Farkle dared me to hug him tight until out next turn. It was so adorable.

We then proceeded to play this game for the next hour. Until we realized what time it was, midnight. Although on another night we may have stayed up for a few more hours, we graduate tomorrow so we decided we needed some sleep. Now I started thinking about my question earlier, where was I going to sleep. All the girls went upstairs to the bathroom to change and pamper themselves before bed. Everyone was putting on Pjs, brushing their teeth and taking off makeup. Maya also braided my hair. After all of this was complete, we headed back downstairs. Violet went over to lay next to Lucas in his bed. Zay had put some sleeping bags on the floor for him and Rose, so she went over there. Maya joined my uncle on the pull out sofa. While I was standing there, looking for Farkle. And even though we had just started dating, I did like to be close to him and I would want to cuddle with him to sleep. Just then I heard my name being called, it was Farkle. He was standing at the top of the steps smiling at me. I walked up to him and proceeded to hug him. I loved hugging him. He then told me that Lucas had said he needed a real bed since he was giving a speech tomorrow. He also asked if it was ok if i would come and lay in his arms. I said of course, so we walked into Lucas's parents room.

When we got there, Farkle undid the covers and allowed me to lay down first. Then, he walked on the other side and sat down. "Hey, I usually sleep with my shirt off, is that okay with you?" he asked while putting his short wearing legs under the covers. "Yeah, it's fine," I answer. Then, he took his shirt off. Wow. He had a better body then I thought. Seeing him without a shirt caused something in me. I couldn't help myself. I practically lunged on him and starting kissing him. He proceeded to kiss me back and seemed to really enjoy himself. Then, it kept going further and further and we just couldn't control ourselves..


	7. Honey, don't you remember last night?

Farkle's POV

I thought last night was a dream. But, when I woke up the next morning I realized it wasn't. Because when I woke up the next morning, I saw my sunshine laying in my arms. She was wearing nothing but my t shirt. She looked very cute in my shirt. I looked over and just watched her sleep and smiled at her. After a few minutes I realized I was wearing nothing. So, I went and found all my clothes and Riley's. I then got dressed and layed her clothes next to her. I then decided I had to use the bathroom, so I left and walked down the hall. A minute later, I heard my Riley screaming. I quick washed my hands and ran into to her. " Farkle what happened, where am I, why aren't I wearing pants," she asked while shaking. "Honey, don't you remember last night?" I asked her while I put my arm around her. She then calmed down and hugged me. I told her everything was going to be okay and that she was safe with me. I then gave her a kiss on the forehead and got up. She then got dressed and gave me back my shirt and we started walking to the kitchen. As we got there, Josh was walking up the stairs. "How did you two sleep last night," he asked as he approached us. "Great, how about you guys?" I said as I opened the fridge. "Good, other than Maya kicking me a few times in her sleep," he said as he then grabbed some drinks out of the fridge. We then all went downstairs where we saw everyone us was up. We then all grabbed different breakfast foods and started to eat. It was 10AM and we needed to be at school by 12:30. After we ate, the girls all went upstairs to get ready. It took them awhile since they had to do hair and makeup and everything. For us guys, it didn't take long. So we all decided to start watching a movie. Before we knew it, it was 12:10. Everyone got up and we all got into the two cars. I drove with Riley in the front and Maya and Josh in the back whereas Lucas drove with Violet, Rose, and Zay. We all arrived at school and went into the gym. We were to graduate outside on the football field. "Good luck today my valedictorian, I know you are going to do great, I love you," Riley says as she goes to hug me. It felt nice having her so close, and she calmed me down. We then proceeded to part and get into our seats. It's kind of funny our last names are close to each other. However, we were not in the same row. Everyone in our class then heard our principal talk about what was happening today. Then, we all walked out of the gym and on to the football field and then to our seats. It was time, our graduation was about to begin.

Riley's POV

As I sat there listening to my principal speak, I couldn't help but think about last night. It had truly been one of the most eventful nights of my life. I thought about everything, Farkle finally saying his true feelings, asking me out, our first passionate kiss, and then what we did just before we fell asleep. Farkle was such a sweet guy, it shocked me that he could do something like that. It wasn't that he forced me, I was in fact the one that started it. In fact, he was so gentle with me, making sure I was okay like he always does. Then, I started thinking about what others will think. What if my parents find out? My dad would kill Farkle. For years Farkle has been coming through my window into my bedroom, and my parents just let him. Imagine if they found out what we did last night. They would put a deadbolt on my window. And what would Maya think? When we first entered high school, we made a pact to keep our virginities until we got married or at least out of college. However, I just couldn't help myself. And it wasn't like Farkle was just a fling, I've loved him for years and he's one of the people that's closest to me. I had to tell Maya, she was my best friend. I was so much in my train of thought, that I didn't even realize they had called Farkle's name until he stood up. After they talked about his academic achievements, he made his way to the stage to deliver his speech. He walked right up to the microphone with some much confidence. He put his paper down, smiled at me, then began to speak.

"Good afternoon to my fellow classmates, teachers, administration, friends ,and family. I would like to start off by saying congratulations to my fellow students, we made it! 13 years of blood sweat and tears have all led up to this moment. Every single student sitting on the field should be proud. Because whether you are number one, or number 101, everyone here will be receiving the same diploma. Now, if any of you had a class with me ever, you know I love to talk and could go on and on. In fact, my all time favorite teacher, Mr. Matthews, allowed me to have something called Farkle time. I would like to take this time to thank him for being such an inspiration to me and giving me so much guidance and life advice that allowed me to stand here today. I would also like to thank him and his wife Topanga for blessing us with their wonderful daughter Riley who has been the best friend I have ever had and who I love greatly. I would also like to thank my other friends, Maya, Zay, and Lucas for always being there for me as well. Also, all the other teachers I have ever had and all my fellow students who helped me bring me to where I am today. Lastly, I want to thank my parents. From the day I was born, they have always been there for me. I knew I could always count of them and I know I wouldn't be where I am without them. I want to leave my class off with one last message, remember my fellow students, whatever you do in life, make sure you're happy. And always remember to take chances because life is short so we have to enjoy it while we can. Thank you!"

My Farkle then got down and walked to his seat. It was now time for us to get our diplomas. Everyone filed out like we practiced and received their paper. I cheered very loudly for all my friends and for Farkle. Then, the minute we were all waiting for; we were declared high school graduates!


End file.
